Angel of Destiny
]] The '''Angels of Destiny' are the immortal protectors and overseers of all Destinies who maintain the Grand Design, ensuring that no one alters it unnaturally. They are portrayed as ethereal, graceful magical beings of the highest rank. They are, by nature, neutral as Destiny can alter both good and evil designs. In the hierarchy of Gods and Demi-Gods, they rank higher than the Angel of Death, the Elders, the Tribunal, and the Avatars. In a conversation with the Charmed Ones, an Angel of Destiny may have suggested that there are Gods who are the creators of all destinies. However, Phoebe interrupted the Angel's conversation. History Changing Destiny After the Charmed Ones vanquished Cole Turner during his time as The Source of All Evil, an Angel of Destiny froze time and offered the sisters a chance to relinquish their powers and live mortal lives. Initially, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell were both ready to accept the deal despite the protests of Paige, but when an FBI agent and Witch Hunter named Jackman tricked them into capturing a witch for him and then almost killed them, they once again realized their fondness for witchcraft and changed their minds. The Ultimate Battle A different Angel was summoned by the sisters after Piper learned from the Angel of Death, an Elder and an Avatar Leo was meant to die. The Angel revealed that Leo's death was meant to motivate them to fight the Ultimate Battle, though the sisters made a deal instead. Leo was frozen in ice by the demon Burke and taken away by the Angel, to be returned once the battle was won. Once the sisters fought Billie and Christy Jenkins, leaving only Piper and Billie as survivors, the Angel returned Leo. She commented that she had not expected it to end this way. However, she was forced to take him away again when both witches traveled back in time to undo what had happened. Leo was once again returned after Billie realized her mistake and joined the sisters to vanquish the Triad and Christy. The Angel then revealed it was meant to end like this all along. Some time later, the same Angel also performed the wedding ceremony of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop at Magic School. Throughout Fated In Pilot: Witches Way, the male Angel of Destiny made a brief - but very important, appearance. He was shown to be in The Heavens with the Elders when Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda were brought to The Heavens. He then told Melinda that she was to a Twice-Blessed Child as well and that she and her brothers were to be the strongest force of good this world has ever seen. But also the greatest force of evil if they weren't careful. When asked about the future, and whether or not they would become the Power of Three, he said that he knew the answer but that he couldn't say just yet. He also said that he would be seeing them again soon, before Sparkling away. In Trouble in Twin Town, they are mentioned only and stated to have helped the Elders to bring back Sabrina and Kathrine Mitchell from the Underworld. Appendices (Book of Shadows text:) Angels of Destiny : Magical beings that : possess the knowledge of all things. : They serve as keepers of the Grand : Design and bear the responsibility of : maintaining that the future plays out : as it is destined. : Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Raven Book of Shadows Category:Jenkins Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Neutral Beings